Tu Jardín Con Enanitos
by Ritchy Targaryen
Summary: Hyoudou Issei es un hombre solitario que sólo busca tranquilidad y la oscuridad para poder sobrevivir un tiempo más. Es entonces que a su vida le llega la sonrisa radiante de Shidou Irina, quien se colaría en su vida en más de mil maneras.
1. Vecino Nuevo

**Título:** Jardin con Enanitos **  
Autor:** Ritchy **  
Parejas:** H. Issei / S. Irina **  
Clasificación:** M (B15, dependiendo de la clasificación de vuestros países)

 **Resumen:** Hyoudou Issei es un hombre solitario que sólo busca tranquilidad y la oscuridad para poder sobrevivir un tiempo más. Es entonces que a su vida le llega la sonrisa radiante de Shidou Irina, quien se colaría en su vida en más de mil maneras

 **Notas / Avisos:**

\- Esta historia no está revisada, porque no tengo un Beta.  
\- Hay mucho contenido para adultos, si sabéis a lo que me refiero.  
\- Este, como os daréis cuenta, es un Universo Alternativo, por lo que no se perderán de mucho.

 **Advertencia:**

Yo no soy dueño de los personajes, la historia retorcida o el universo, etcétera, estos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo soy propietario de los personajes que he creado y de esta hsitoria que he escrito. Eso es todo

* * *

—¿Has hablado ya con él?

—¿Con quién? —Shidou Irina continuó trabajando en su mesa de dibujo, dividiendo el papel diligentemente con la habilidad que daba se ganaba con la costumbre—. ¿Con quién dices que tengo que hablar?

Se escuchó un largo resoplido que obligó a Irina morderse los labios para no sonreír. Conocía bien a su vecina Xenovia Quarta, y sabía perfectamente quién era ese "Él".

—Hablo del guapísimo hombre misterioso del 409. Venga, Irina, ya hace una semana que se mudó aquí y aún no ha hablado con nadie. Tú vives justo enfrente de él. Necesitamos algunos detalles de él.

—He estado bastante ocupada —Irina levantó la mirada brevemente hacia Xenovia, que no dejaba de caminar por el estudio—. Ni siquiera me he fijado en él.

La primera respuesta de Xenovia fue resoplar de nuevo.

—Eso es imposible. Tú te fijas en todo.

Xenovia se acercó a la mesa de dibujo, se asomó por encima del hombro de Irina y arrugó la nariz. No había mucho que ver, solamente unas líneas grises; le gustaba más cuando Irina comenzaba a dibujar en el gran lona blanca.

—Ni siquiera ha puesto el nombre en el buzón y nadie lo ve salir nunca durante el día. Ni siquiera la señora Phoenix, y tú sabes lo imposible que es esquivarla.

—A lo mejor es un vampiro.

—Joder —Xenovia apretó los labios, intrigada con la idea—. Sería increíble, ¿verdad?

—Demasiado increíble —murmuró Irina antes de volver a concentrarse en el dibujo, mientras que su vecina seguía yendo de un lado a otro y sin parar de hablar.

A Irina no le molestaba tener compañía mientras trabajaba; de hecho, le gustaba. Nunca sentía la necesidad de aislarse, por eso estaba tan contenta de vivir en Tokyo, en un pequeño edificio, rodeada de vecinos ruidosos.

Y no solamente era algo que le satisfacía en el aspecto personal, también le resultaba muy provechoso para su trabajo.

De todos los ocupantes del antiguo almacén convertido en viviendas, Xenovia Quarta era la preferida de Irina. Tres años antes, cuando Irina se había trasladado allí, Xenovia era una recién casada llena de energía, que tenía la firme convicción de que todo el mundo debía encontrar la felicidad que ella disfrutaba.

Lo que quería decir, según intuía Irina, que todo el mundo debía casarse.

El nacimiento del adorable Zen, ya de ocho meses, no había hecho más que reafirmas a Xenovia en sus ideas. E Irina sabía que era el primer objetivo de su vecina.

—¿Ni siquiera se te has cruzado con él en el pasillo? —le preguntó Xenovia.

—No, todavía no —Irina se llevó el lápiz a los labios. Tenía los ojos violetas como la lavanda y profundos, tan violetas que habrían resultado tremendamente seductores si en ellos no hubiera siempre un brillo de simpatía y buen humor—. La verdad es que creo que la señora Phoenix está perdiendo facultades porque yo si lo he visto durante el día... Lo que desmonta la teoría de que sea un vampiro.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó Xenovia rápidamente—. ¿Cuándo? —Acercó un taburete para sentarse a su lado—. ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

—¿Cuándo? Al amanecer. ¿Dónde? Saliendo del edificio. ¿Cómo? Tenía insomnio —dejándose llevar por el espíritu de Xenovia, Irina giró el taburete y miró a su vecina con una sonrisa en los labios—. Me desperté muy temprano y no podía dejar de pensar en los pasteles que habían quedado de la fiesta de la otra noche.

—Estaban deliciosos —recordó Xenovia.

—Sí, me di cuenta que no iba a poder volver a dormir, así que vine a trabajar un poco. Antes de sentarme en la mesa, miré por la ventana y entonces lo vi salir. Debe de medir un metro ochenta y tiene unos brazos...

Las dos cerraron los ojos al imaginarlo.

—Llevaba una bolsa de deportes, así que supongo que iba al gimnasio. Desde luego, nadie tiene esos hombros si se pasa el día sentado en el sofá comiendo patatas fritas y bebiendo cerveza.

—¡Te pillé! —exclamó Xenovia con gesto triunfal—. Te interesa.

—Tengo ojos, Xenovia. Ese tipo es increíblemente guapo; tiene un aire de misterio y un trasero... Cualquier mujer se habría recreado la vista.

—¿Y por qué limitarte a eso? ¿Por qué no llamas a su puerta y le llevas unas galletas o algo así? Puedes darle la bienvenida al barrio y averiguar qué hace ahí todo el día, si es soltero, en qué trabaja... —dejó de hablar de pronto y levantó la cabeza—. Ese es Zen, se ha despertado.

—Yo no he oído nada —Irina estiró el cuello hacia la puerta y se encogió de hombros al no percibir ningún ruido—. Xenovia, desde que diste a luz, tienes un oído impresionante.

—Voy a cambiarle los pañales, la ropa, y llevarlo a dar un paseo. ¿Vienes?

—No puedo. Tengo que trabajar.

—Entonces te veré esta noche. La cena es a las siete.

—Muy bien —Irina se esforzó por sonreír.

En la cena estaría el aburrido primo de Xenovia, Dulio. ¿Cuándo reuniría el valor necesario para decirle a Xenovia que dejara de intentar buscarle pareja? Seguramente cunado consiguiera decírselo también a la señora Phoenix y al señor Seemann, del primer piso, y a la mujer lavandera. ¿A qué venía esa obsesión por encontrarle al hombre perfecto?

Tenía veinticuatro años y era feliz siendo soltera. Eso no significaba que no quisiera formar una familia algún día, y quizá tener una casa con un jardín y un gato para los niños. Sí, tenía que ser un gato.

Pero eso sería en el futuro. Por el momento le gustaba su vida como estaba.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y, descansando la barbilla en las manos, se permitió mirar por la ventana y soñar despierta por un rato. Debía de ser la primavera lo que hacía que estuviera tan inquieta y llena de energía.

Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de ir a dar ese paseo con Xenovia y Zen, pero justo en ese momento la oyó salir por la puerta.

Mejor, así tendría que volver al trabajo. Se centró en el boceto del manga Violinista en París.

Tenía buena mano para el dibujo, una habilidad que había heredado de sus padres. Su madre era una respetada pintora de fama internacional y su padre era el genio que había creado el popular manga de High School XD. Ambos habían transmitido a Irina y a sus hermanos el amor al arte.

Al marcharse del seguro hogar de la familia en Kyoto, Irina había tenido la certeza de que sí las cosas le iban mal en Tokyo, sus padres volverían a recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

Pero no había sido así.

En los últimos tres años el éxito de sus obras no había hecho más que crecer. Irina se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo, de la simplicidad con la que transmitía ternura y sentido del humor en pedazos de papel ordinario.

No intentaba imitar la ironía, ni las ácidas sátiras mágicas de la obras de su padre. A ella lo que le hacía reír era la vida de todos los días: las colas para entrar al cine, el encontrar los zapatos ideales o sobrevivir a otra cita a ciegas.

Muchos creían que Gabriela era un personaje autobiográfico, pero para Irina era una fuente de ideas inagotables en la que jamás se veía reflejada. Al fin y al cabo, Gabriela era una rubia escultural que tenía la mala suerte con los hombres como para conseguir que le durara algún empleo. Igual que ella.

Irina tenía el cabello castaño, estatura promedia y una carera de éxito.

En cuanto a los hombres, no eran una de las prioridades de su vida, por lo que no le preocupaba si tenía suerte o no con ellos.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que seguía tamborileando con el lápiz en lugar de dibujar. No conseguía concentrarse. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos, apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros Quizá le hiciera bien tomarse un descanso y comer algo.

Se puso en pie y se colocó el lápiz detrás de la oreja sin darse cuenta, una costumbre que llevaba intentando quitarse desde la adolescencia. Salió del estudio y bajó las escaleras.

Su apartamento tenía una luz maravillosa que entraba por las tres enormes ventanas del salón, por las que también entraba el ruido de la calle que no la había dejado dormir durante sus primeras semanas en la ciudad.

Fue descalza hasta la cocina. Se movía con elegancia, algo que también había heredado de su madre y que le había sido de utilidad para sus clases de ballet, unas clases que les había suplicado a sus padres y de las que después había acabado cansándose. Al final había tomado clases de defensa personal y luego de terminar con aquello entró en su curso de cocina. Que luego de tres años, logró cerrarle la boca a su familia al hacerles probar tan deliciosos platillos.

Abrió la nevera y pensó en qué le apetecía. Entonces lo escuchó.

La música cálida y triste de la guitarra. El misterioso habitante del apartamento 409 no tocaba todos los días, pero a Irina le gustaría que lo hiciese.

Las melodías procedentes de su casa siempre la conmovían.

¿Se habría trasladado a Tokyo para ganarse la vida como músico? Se preguntó.

Lo que era seguro era que tenía el corazón roto. Y sin duda por culpa de una mujer, quizá una fría pelinegra que lo había cautivado y después le había pisoteado el corazón con sus zapatos de tacón.

Estaba adquiriendo la costumbre de imaginarse cómo era la vida de aquel hombre.

Unos días antes se había inventado una vida en la que, con solamente dieciséis años, había tenido que huir de su violenta familia y había sobrevivido tocando música por las calles de Yokohama, desde allí había viajado al norte mientras su familia lo buscaba por todo el país.

No se le había ocurrido ningún motivo por el que podrían buscarlo, pero no era realmente importante.

Él andaba huyendo y la música era su único consuelo.

Otro día había llegado a la conclusión de que era un agente del gobierno trabajando de incógnito.

Quizá un ladrón de joyas que se escondía de la ley.

O un asesino en serie en busca de su nueva víctima por medio de la música.

Irina se rió de sí misma al ver los ingredientes que había sacado de la nevera sin siquiera darse cuenta. Fuera quien fuera su vecino, parecía que iba a prepararse las galletas que le había sugerido Xenovia


	2. Un Verdadero Cretino

**Título:** Tu Jardín Con Enanitos  
 **Autor:** Ritchy  
 **Parejas:** H. Issei / S. Irina  
 **Clasificación:** M (B15, dependiendo de la clasificación de vuestros países)

 **Resumen:** Hyoudou Issei es un hombre solitario que sólo busca tranquilidad y la oscuridad para poder sobrevivir un tiempo más. Es entonces, que a su vida le llega la sonrisa radiante de Shidou Irina, quien se le colaría en su vida en más de mil maneras.

 **Notas / Avisos:**

\- Esta historia no está revisada, porque no tengo un Beta.  
\- Hay mucho contenido para adultos, si sabéis a lo que me refiero.  
\- Éste, como os daréis cuenta, es un Universo Alternativo, por lo no se perderán de cosas importantes.  
\- El título es basado en la canción de "Tu Jardín Con Enanitos" de Melendi. Y la historia, basada en la novela de "La Chica Perfecta" de [GirlCrazy01].

 **Advertencia:**

Yo no soy dueño de los personajes, la historia retorcida o el universo, etcétera; éstos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo soy propietario de los personajes que he creado, y de esta historia que he escrito. Eso es todo.

…

 **Incursio Graal:** _Agradezco de corazón que te haya encantado mi historia, aunque no sé a qué te refieres con eso de "novela". En fin, espero que te guste el resto de la historia, y también seguir contando con tus comentarios._

 **Betelgrim Clown:** _Me he reído con tu comentario, siendo honesto… sigue leyendo esta historia, quizá encuentres algo interesante (7u7)_

* * *

Se llamaba Hyoudou Issei, y no se consideraba especialmente misterioso.

Sólo le gustaba disfrutar de la privacidad, una necesidad que lo había llevado a instalarse en el corazón de una de las ciudades más seguras del mundo.

 _Pero sólo de manera temporal_ , pensó mientras guardaba la guitarra en su funda.

En sólo un par de meses las obras de rehabilitación de su casa habrían terminado, y podría volver a las costas.

Algunos decían que era su fortaleza, y a él no le importaba. Un hombre podía ser perfectamente feliz viviendo en soledad, en su fortaleza, durante algunas semanas. Una fortaleza a las que nadie podía entrar a menos que las puertas estuviesen abiertas.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras. Sólo utilizaba el salón casi vacío para tocas, o para hacer ejercicio si no le apetecía ir al gimnasio.

Era la segunda planta donde vivía. _Temporalmente_ , pensó de nuevo.

Lo único que necesitaba allí era una cama, un par de cajones y una mesa firme para el ordenador y para todos los papeles que generaba.

Si por él hubiera sido, no habría teléfono, pero su agente lo había obligado a tener un móvil y le había suplicado que siempre lo tuviera encendido.

Y normalmente lo hacía… salvo cuando no le apetecía.

Issei se sentó a la mesa, contento de que la música le hubiera despejado un poco la cabeza. Rossweisse, su agente, estaba impaciente por el ver el progreso de su última obra; de nada le servía que Issei le dijera que estaría acabada cuando lo estuviera, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después.

El problema del éxito era que acababa convirtiéndose en una prisión.

Cuando uno hacía algo que le gustaba, el público esperaba que volviera a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, sólo que más rápido y mejor. A Issei no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que quisiese la gente. Podían tirar abajo las puertas del edificio para ver su próxima obra, darle otro premio Pulitzer y otro Jerusalén.

También podían no acercarse al edificio o reclamar que les devolvieran el dinero de los libros.

Pero, pasase lo que pasase, lo que importaba era el trabajo, algo que debía importarle sólo a él.

Económicamente estaba seguro y, según Rossweisse, ése era su problema. Como no tenía necesidad de dinero, era arrogante y distante con el público.

Claro que también decía que eso era lo que lo hacía un genio.

Se sentó en la gran sala. Era un hombre alto y delgado, con el cabello de color castaño oscuro y los ojos cafés avellanas. Apretó los labios mientras leía las palabras que había ya escritas en el monitor.

Se olvidó de los ruidos de la calle que inundaban la casa de noche y de día, y se adentró en el alma del hombre que él mismo había creado.

Un hombre que luchaba denodadamente por sobrevivir a sus propios deseos.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta le hizo maldecir en voz alta. Consideró la idea de no levantarse a ver quién era, pero pensó que el intruso iría una y otra vez hasta que lo atendiera.

Probablemente fuera la señora con ojos de águila que vivía en el piso de abajo; ya había estado a punto de agarrarlo un par de noches cuando salía camino del club.

A Issei se le daba bien esquivar ese tipo de ataques, pero empezaba a resultarle muy molesto.

Pero lo que vio al otro lado de la mirilla no fue a la mujer con ojos de águila, sino a una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños largos y unos enormes ojos violetas.

Sin aún abrir la puerta, se preguntó qué demonios querría.

Como lo había dejado tranquilo durante casi una semana, había llegado a la conclusión de que seguiría haciéndolo, lo cual la habría convertido en la vecina perfecta para él.

Finalmente abrió la puerta, contrariado de que aquella mujer hubiera decidido estropear tal perfección.

—¿Sí?

—Hola —sí, pensó Irina, estaba aún mejor mirándolo de cerca—. Soy Shidou Irina, del 408 —añadió señalando a su puerta con una sonrisa en los labios.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Muy bien.

Un hombre de pocas palabras, decidió Irina sin dejar de sonreír, mientras deseaba que dejara de mirarla sólo un segundo para poder asomarse ligeramente y ver el interior de su apartamento. No podría intentarlo siquiera mientras siguiera observándola tan fijamente.

—Te he oído tocar hace un rato. Trabajo en casa, y la pared es delgada.

 _Si había venido a quejarse del ruido, no va a servirle de nada_ , pensó Issei.

Tocaba la guitarra cuando le apetecía y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo. Siguió observándola fríamente; la nariz ligeramente respingada, los labios carnosos, los pies delgados con las uñas pintadas de rojo.

—Siempre se me olvida encender la radio.

Siguió hablando alegremente y, al hacerlo, a su mejilla asomaba un pequeño hoyuelo.

—Así que es muy agradable oírte tocar. A Yuuto y Tsubaki les gustaba mucho Vivaldi, lo cual está muy bien, pero acaba resultando un poco monótono si no escuchas otra cosa. Yuuto y Tsubaki eran los que vivían en tu apartamento —le explicó—. Se mudaron a Nagasaki después de que Yuuto tuviera una aventura con una dependiente de una tienda. Bueno, en realidad no llegó a pasar nada entre ellos, pero Yuuto estaba pensándoselo y Tsubaki decidió que sería mejor irse a vivir a otro sitio antes de despellejarlo en el divorcio. La señora, Phoenix no les da más de seis meses, pero yo creo que podrían solucionarlo. Bueno…

Le ofreció un plato rojo con unas galletas de chocolate.

—Te he traído unas galletas.

Issei las miró unos segundos.

E Irina aprovechó para echar un vistazo al salón del apartamento. El pobre no tenía ni un sofá.

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó, mirándola de nuevo.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué me has traído galletas?

—Pues porque acabo de hacerlas. A veces, cuando no puedo concentrarme en el trabajo me pongo a cocinar y, si me como lo que hago, me odio a mí misma —volvió a aparecer el hoyito de su mejilla—. ¿No te gustan las galletas?

—No tengo nada en su contra.

—Bueno, entonces, espero que las disfrutes —dijo poniéndole el plato en las manos—. Bienvenido al edificio. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, yo suelo estar en casa. Y si quieres saber algo del resto de los vecinos, puedo ponerte al día. Llevo algunos años, viviendo aquí y conozco a todo el mundo.

—Muy bien —dijo dando un paso atrás y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Irina se quedó allí de pie, sorprendida por su brusquedad.

En sus veinticuatros años de vida nunca nadie le había dado con la puerta en las narices y, ahora que ya sabía lo que era, podía decir con total seguridad que no le gustaba nada.

Se contuvo de volver a llamar a la puerta para quitarle las galletas; se negaba a caer tan bajo. Así pues, se dio media vuelta y volvió a su casa.

Ya conocía al hombre misterioso y sabía que era increíblemente atractivo, pero también que era maleducado como un jovencito malcriado al que le hacía falta un buen azote con cinturón en el trasero.

Pero no importaba. No volvería a cruzarse su camino.

No cerró la puerta de su casa de golpe, no quería darle esa satisfacción, pero una vez al otro lado de la puerta, se permitió hacer unos cuantos gestos infantiles que le hicieron sentir algo mejor.

Pero el caso era que aquel hombre tenía sus galletas, su dulce preferido, y todo su rencor, algo que no sentía a menudo. Y ella seguía sin saber su nombre.

…

Issei no se arrepintió de su comportamiento en ningún momento. Esperaba así haber conseguido que su guapa vecina no volviese a llamar a su puerta con su nariz respingada y sus pies sexys. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos era un comité de bienvenida, sobre todo si lo encabeza una mujer con ojos de valkiria.

Dios, se suponía que en Onjuku nadie hablaba con sus vecinos. Pero, con su suerte, seguro que su vecinita sería soltera, si hubiera estado casada habría mencionado a su maravilloso esposo, y cómo trabajaba en casa, se encontraría con ella cada vez que saliese al pasillo.

El hecho de que además hiciese las mejores galletas de chocolate que había probado en su vida era sencillamente imperdonable.

Había conseguido no hacerles el menor caso mientras trabajaba. Cuando las palabras fluían, Hyoudou Issei era capaz de trabajar en medio del holocausto nuclear. Pero cuando finalmente se había alejado del ordenador, se había acordado de que estaban en la cocina y no podía dejar de pensar en ello mientras se duchaba, y trataba de deshacer la tensión muscular provocada por horas de estar sentado en una postura que su profesora de tercero, la hermana Griselda, habría considerado deplorable.

Así que cuando, una vez vestido, había salido a tomarse una merecida cerveza, había mirado el plato y había apartado el plástico que lo cubría. ¿Qué pasaría si comía un par de ellas? De nada le serviría tirarlas a la basura, al fin y al cabo, y ale había dejado en claro a la atractiva Irina que no tenía el menor interés en socializar con los vecinos.

Comió una y lanzó un gruñido de aprobación. Al morder la segunda, cerró los ojos con deleite.

Cuando llevaba casi dos docenas, se maldijo a sí mismo. Era como una droga. Miró el plato casi vacío con una mezcla de glotonería y rabia. Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, puso las galletas que quedaban en un cuenco y cruzó la habitación en busca de su guitarra.

Antes de ir al club, tendría que dar varias vueltas a la manzana para bajar todas las galletas que se había devorado.

Al abrir las puertas la oyó subir las escaleras y poco después pudo escuchar su voz, algo que le hizo enarcar la ceja, pues se dijo que estaba sola.

—Nunca más —murmuró ella—. Esa mujer puede clavarme palillos bajo las uñas o quemarme los ojos, pero nunca más voy a pasar por esa tortura, nunca más. Está decidido.

Por la pequeña rendija que había dejado abierta. Issei vio que se había cambiado de ropa; ahora llevaba unos pantalones negros, una americana del mismo color, una blusa roja, y unos pendientes largos.

Siguió hablando sola mientras buscaba algo en su bolso diminuto.

—La vida es demasiado corta como para perder dos preciosas horas. No volveré a permitir que me haga esto. Soy capaz de decirle que no, sólo tengo que practicar un poco. ¿Dónde demonios están mis llaves?

Se sobresaltó al oír la puerta que sonaba a su espalda y se dio media vuelta. Issei se dio cuenta de que llevaba dos pendientes distintos y se preguntó si sería una moda o un descuido.

Como no podía encontrar las llaves en su bolso tan pequeño como la palma de su mano, decidió que se trataba de lo segundo.

Parecía nerviosa y olía incluso mejor que sus galletas. Eso hizo que Issei se enfadara aún más con ella.

—Espera un momento —se limitó a decir él antes de volver al interior de su apartamento a buscar el plato de galletas.

Irina no tenía intención alguna de esperar, por fin había encontrado las llaves en el bolsillo interior en las que había metido para encontrarlas fácilmente, pero él fue más rápido y cuando volvió a aparecer, llevaba la funda de la guitarra en una mano y su plato en la otra.

—Aquí tienes —Issei no iba a preguntarle por qué estaba de tan mal humor, pues estaba seguro que si lo hacía, ella se lo contaría con pelos y señales.

—De nada —replicó Irina quitándole el plato de la mano. Estaba aturdida después de pasar dos horas escuchando a la monótona voz del primo de Xenovia hablando de la bolsa, que decidió decirle un par de cosas al hombre misterioso—. Escucha, si no quieres que seamos amigos, me parece perfecto. Yo ya no necesito más amigos —aseguró enfáticamente—, de hecho, tengo tantos que puedo aceptar ni uno más hasta que alguno de ellos se marche de la ciudad. Pero eso no es excusa para que te comportes como un verdadero cretino. Lo único que hice fue presentarme y llevarte unas malditas galletas.

Issei estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero hizo un esfuerzo para no hacerlo.

—Unas galletas muy buenas —dijo sin pararse a pensarlo, pero lamentó haberlo hecho en cuanto vio que la expresión de sus ojos cambiaba de pronto.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —se dio media vuelta y la dejó llevar por el impulso, uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, y entró en casa para dejar el plato y después de sólo unos segundos, volvió a salir para seguirlo.

Bajó las escaleras de puntillas, pero no tan rápido como pudo para no perderlo. Al salir del edificio, él ya estaba a media manzana de distancia.

Caminaba a grandes zancadas, pensó de ir tras de él. Aquello sería un buen argumento para seguirle, claro que ella habría ido escondiéndose detrás de cada farola, o con la espalda pegada a las paredes por si él se daba vuelta.

El corazón le dio un bote del pecho al verlo girarse con un gesto distraído que la obligó a esconderse de verdad detrás de una farola. Siguió caminando y ella tras él, lamentando llevar tacones en lugar de cómodos zapatos planos.

Después de veinte minutos persiguiéndole, los pies le estaban matando y la emoción se había convertido en cansancio. ¿Acaso se dedicaba a pasear con el saxofón a cuestas todas las noches?

Quizá aquel hombre no fuera un maleducado, sino un loco.

Quizá acababa de salir del hospital psiquiátrico y por eso, no sabía cómo comportarse con la gente de modo normal.

Su familia lo había encerrado para que no pudiera reclamar la herencia de su riquísima y querida abuela, que había muerto en extrañas circunstancias y le había dejado a él todas sus fortunas. Tantos años encerrado y controlado por un psiquiatra corrupto le habrían hecho perder la cabeza.

Sí, eso era lo que habría imaginado para sus adentros… Y habría estado segura de que con cariño y amor, podría curarlo. Después de todo, sus amigos y vecinos habrían intentado convencerla de que no lo hiciera, pero ella habría conseguido implicarlo en sus planes.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, el hombre misterioso habría…

Irina se detuvo en seco al verlo entrar en un pequeño bar llamado DxD's

 _Por fin_ , pensó pasándose la mano por los cabellos.

Ahora sólo tendría que colarse, encontrar un rincón oscuro y ver que pasaba.


	3. Whisky Y Caperucita

**Título:** Tu Jardín Con Enanitos **  
Autor:** Ritchy **  
Parejas:** H. Issei / S. Irina **  
Clasificación:** M (B15, dependiendo de la clasificación de vuestros países.)

 **Resumen:** Hyoudou Issei es un hombre solitario que sólo busca tranquilidad y la oscuridad para poder sobrevivir un tiempo más. Es entonces, que a su vida le llega la sonrisa radiante de Shidou Irina, quien se le colaría en su vida en más de mil maneras.

 **Notas / Avisos:**

\- Esta historia no está revisada, porque no tengo un Beta.  
\- Hay mucho contenido para adultos, si sabéis a lo que me refiero.  
\- Éste, como os daréis cuenta, es un Universo Alternativo, por lo que no se perderán de cosas importantes.  
\- El título está basado en la canción de "Tu Jardín Con Enanitos" de Melendi. Y la historia, basada en la novela de "La Chica Perfecta" de [GirlCrazy01]

 **Advertencia:**

Yo no soy dueño de los personajes, la historia retorcida o el universo, etcétera; éstos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo soy propietario de los personajes que he creado, y de esta historia que he escrito. Eso es todo.

…

Sé que no he dado tiempo para que la gente lea mi historia, pero no puedo aguantar las ganas de escribir todo el rato y publicar algo para vosotros. En fin, espero no ser tan rápido.

* * *

El lugar olía a whisky, y a humo. A Irina no le resultó desagradable, era parte del ambiente local. Un ambiente de luz tenue que iluminaba el escaso escenario. Las mesas redondas y poco más grandes que un plato de postre, abarrotaban la sala y, aunque la mayoría estaban ocupadas, apenas había ruido.

Irina llegó a la conclusión de que en sitios como aquél la gente hablaba susurrando; planeaban romances o disfrutaban de los ya existentes.

Sentados a una barra de robusta madera, otros clientes bebían sus copas y las protegían con los brazos como si alguien fuera a robárselas.

Era un lugar propio de una película de los años cuarenta. Una de esas historias en las que la heroína llevaba vestidos largos y estrechos, los labios pintados y el cabello rubio cayéndole sobre la cara, mientras cantaba canciones que hablaban de todos los hombres que le habían hecho daño.

Mientras ella cantaba, el hombre que la deseaba, y que le había hecho daño, hundía su mirada pensativa en un whisky.

 _En otras palabras_ , pensó Irina con una sonrisa, _era un lugar perfecto._

Esforzándose en no llamar la atención, ocupó una mesa junto a la pared del fondo del local y lo observó entre el humo y los vapores del whisky.

Iba vestido de negro. Vaqueros y camiseta metida por dentro del pantalón. Se había quitado la chaqueta de cuero con la que se había protegido del frío. Estaba hablando con una mujer guapísima ataviada con estrecho vestido negro, que marcaba las curvas de su cuerpo. Su risa retumbó en toda la sala con enorme sensualidad.

Fue entonces cuando Irina lo vio sonreír por primera vez. Aunque el modo en que sus labios se curvaron e iluminaron su rostro no podía describirse como una simple sonrisa. Era un gesto lleno de diversión, afecto y sentido del humor. Un gesto que hizo que Irina sonriera también.

Supuso que la bella nipona debía ser su amante. Y tuvo la completa certeza de que así era cuando ella le agarró el rostro entre ambas manos y lo besó en la mejilla. _Por supuesto_ , pensó Irina, _un hombre así, lleno de secretos y misterios, tenía que tener una amante exótica con la que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y lleno de humo, ambientado por música triste y sensual._

La escena le pareció tan romántica que de sus labios salió un suspiro.

…

Ya en el escenario, Kuroka le dio un cariñoso pellizco en la mejilla a Issei.

—¿Ahora te siguen las mujeres?

—Es una lunática.

—¿Quieres que pida que la echen?

—No —no se volvió a mirarla, pero podía sentir sus enormes ojos violetas clavados en él—. Me parece que es inofensiva.

Los ojos miel de Kuroka se llenaron de un brillo malévolo.

—Entonces tendré que fijarme bien en ella. Tengo que ver cómo es la mujer que acosa a mis queridos labios de fuego. ¿No crees, Vali?

El tipo delgado que se sentaba en el piano levantó la mirada de las teclas y sonrió levemente.

—Pero no le hagas daño, Kuroka. Es muy jovencita. ¿Preparado? —Le preguntó Vali.

—Empieza tú, yo te sigo.

Mientras Kuroka abandonaba el escenario, los dedos largos y fuertes de Vali comenzaron a hacer magia con las teclas del piano. Issei se dejó llevar por las notas y, con los ojos cerrados, dejó que la música fluyera.

La melodía lo arrastró. Conseguía hacer desaparecer de su mente las palabras, la gente y las escenas que a menudo lo aturdían. Cuando tocaba no existía nada más que la música y el placer de producirla.

Una vez le había dicho a Kuroka que era como tener sexo; te vaciaba por dentro, y a la vez te daba algo nuevo. Y siempre se hacía demasiado corto.

Al fondo del local, Irina se sumergió en la música, se dejó llevar por el melancólico Blues. Se dio cuenta entonces de que era muy diferente verlo tocar a simplemente escucharlo al otro lado de las paredes. La música unida a la imagen tenía mucho más poder, era más conmovedora y mucho más sexy.

Era una música para llorar. Para hacer el amor. Para soñar.

Estaba tan absorta en el escenario, que no vio acercarse a Kuroka.

—Tú dirás, guapa.

—¿Eh? —Irina levantó la mirada, distraída, y sonrió levemente—. Es maravillosa. Esta música llega al corazón, y de ahí al alma.

Kuroka enarcó una ceja. La muchacha tenía un rostro hermoso; con esa nariz respingona y esos ojos grandes, no parecía una lunática.

—¿Vas a tomar algo o sólo vas a ocupar una mesa?

—Ah, claro —suspiró Irina, en un lugar así había que consumir—. Es música de whisky —dijo con otra sonrisa—. Quiero un whisky.

Kuroka levantó la ceja un poco más.

—No tienes pinta de tener edad suficiente para pedir un whisky.

Irina ni siquiera se molestó en suspirar; estaba demasiado acostumbrada a aquella situación. Se limitó a sacar el carné de conducir del bolso y mostrárselo.

Kuroka la observó detenidamente.

—Muy bien, Shidou Irina, te traeré un whisky.

—Gracias —satisfecha, Irina apoyó la barbilla en las manos y volvió a concentrarse en la música.

Unos segundos después se sorprendió cuando Kuroka volvió con dos vasos en lugar de uno y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Y qué haces en un sitio como éste, joven Irina?

Irina abrió la boca, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no podía decirle que había ido siguiendo a su misterioso vecino por todo el camino a hasta este lugar.

—Vivo muy cerca de aquí. Supongo que seguí un impulso —levantó el vaso y señaló con él el escenario—. Me alegro de haberlo hecho —dijo antes de beber.

Kuroka la observó detenidamente. Tenía aspecto de animadora de preparatoria, pero había que reconocer que bebía whisky como un hombre.

—Vas por ahí a estas horas de la noche tú sola, alguien podría hacerte algo, pequeña.

Irina la miró por encima del borde del vaso.

—No lo creo…

Kuroka asintió.

—Soy Toujou Kuroka —se presentó, chocando su vaso con el de Irina—. Soy la dueña del local.

—Pues, me gusta mucho, Kuroka.

—Puede ser —dijo con una carcajada—. De lo que estoy segura es de que te gusta mucho mi hombre —añadió mirando al escenario—. No le has quitado los ojos de encima desde que has entrado.

Irina dio otro trago con gesto pensativo, tenía que meditar bien cómo actuar. No tenía la menor duda de que sabía cuidarse en las calles de Tokyo o de cualquier otro lugar, Kuroka era mucho más delgada que ella y, como muy bien le había recordado, se trataba de su local y de su hombre. Sería mejor no hacerla enfadar

—Es muy atractivo —admitió con relajación—. Resulta difícil no mirarlo, así que, si te parece bien, seguiré haciéndolo. No creo que vaya a mirarme siquiera teniendo a una mujer como tú cerca.

Kuroka se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Parece que sí sabes cuidarte sólita. Eres una chica lista.

Irina soltó a reír también.

—Sí que lo soy, sí. Y de verdad me gusta mucho tu local. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo tienes?

—Dos años.

—¿Y antes de eso? Por tu acento, supongo que eres de Kyoto.

Kuroka ladeó la cabeza.

—Tienes buen oído.

—Es que tengo familia en Kyoto. Mi madre creció allí.

—No conozco a ningún Shidou. ¿Cuál era el apellido de soltera de tu madre?

—Miyamoto.

—Conozco muchos Miyamoto. ¿Eres familia de la señorita Hana?

—Es mi tía abuela.

—Una gran dama.

Irina se echó a reír y después tomó un trago.

—Una mujer tan fría como el invierno. Mis hermanos y yo solíamos creer que era una bruja.

—tiene mucho poder, pero sólo por su dinero y por su nombre. ¿Así que eres una Miyamoto? ¿Y quién es tu madre?

—Sasha Miyamoto de Shidou, la pintora.

—La señorita Sasha —Kuroka dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con una sonora carcajada—. La hija de la señorita Sasha en mi local. El mundo es increíble.

—¿Conoces a mi madre?

—Mi madre le limpiaba la casa a tu abuela, querida.

—¿Sakura? ¿Eres hija de Sakura? —Impulsada por ese vínculo inmediato, Irina le agarró la mano a Kuroka—. Mi madre hablaba de Sakura todo el tiempo. Fuimos a visitarla una vez cuando yo era niña, y nos dio unas galletitas recién hechas. Me acuerdo de que nos sentamos en el porche, bebimos limonada y mi padre le hizo un dibujo.

—Lo puso en el salón, estaba muy orgullosa de él. Yo estaba en la ciudad cuando vino tu familia. Estaba trabajando, pero mi madre estuvo semanas hablando de vuestra visita. Siempre quiso mucho a la señorita Sasha.

—Verás cuando le diga que te he conocido. ¿Qué tal está tu madre, Kuroka?

—Murió el año pasado.

—Vaya —le puso también la otra mano sobre la suya—. Lo siento mucho.

—Tuvo una vida estupenda, y murió mientras dormía, así que supongo que también tuvo una buena muerte. Tus padres vinieron al funeral. Vienes de una gran familia, pequeña Irina.

—Lo sé. Tú también.

…

Issei no comprendía nada. Allí estaba Kuroka, la persona más sensata que conocía, charlando y abrazándose con esa loca como si fueran viejas amigas. Compartiendo whisky, risas, y agarrándose de las manos como solían hacer las mujeres.

Durante más de una hora estuvieron cotorreando animadamente.

Irina hablaba y gesticulaba con las manos mientras Kuroka soltaba una carcajada tras otra o meneaba la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Mira a esas dos, Vali —le dijo Issei al pianista.

Vali dejó de tocar para encenderse un cigarrillo.

—Parecen dos gallinas. Esa chica es muy guapa, amigo. Tiene chispa.

—A mí no me gusta la chispa —farfulló Issei. Se le habían quitado las ganas de tocar, así que guardó la guitarra en su funda—. Hasta la próxima.

—Aquí estaré.

Pensó en marcharse sin más, pero le daba rabia ver a su amiga tan a gusto con esa lunática. Además, al menos sería una satisfacción que su entrometida vecina se sintiera descubierta. Pero al acercarse a la mesa, ella se limitó a levantar la mirada hacia él y sonreír.

—Hola —dijo con total normalidad—. ¿No vas a tocar más? Es una música maravillosa.

—Me has seguido.

—Lo sé. No está bien, pero la verdad es que me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho. Me ha encantado la música, y si no hubiera venido no hubiera conocido a Kuroka.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —espetó él antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Se ha enfadado —comentó Kuroka riéndose—. Tiene esa mirada que le hiela los huesos a una.

—Debería disculparme —dijo Irina al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. No quiero que se enfade contigo.

—¿Conmigo? Pero…

—Enseguida vuelvo —le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kuroka y se fue corriendo tras él—.No te preocupes, te prometo que lo arreglaré.

Kuroka se quedó allí mirándola, sorprendida.

—Pequeña, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo —dijo sonriendo—. Claro que tampoco lo sabe labios de fuego.

En la calle, Irina llamó a gritos a su vecino mientras se lamentaba de no haberle preguntado a Kuroka cómo se llamaba.

Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, lo agarró por el brazo.

—Lo siento. Es todo culpa mía.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no lo sea?

—No debería haberte seguido. Fue un impulso y me cuesta mucho no dejarme llevar por los impulsos. Estaba muy enfadada con ese idiota de Dulio y… bueno, eso no importa. Sólo quería… ¿podrías caminar un poco más despacio?

—No.

—Está bien. Comprendo que quieras que me atropelle un camión, pero no tienes por qué enfadarte con Kuroka. Nos pusimos a hablar, y de pronto hemos descubierto que su madre trabajó para mi abuela. Conoce a mis padres, y a muchos de mis primos…

Por fin se detuvo, y la miró.

—De todos los antros de la ciudad —murmuró de un modo que la hizo reír.

—He tenido que seguirte hasta ése, y hacerme amiga de tu novia. Lo siento.

—¿Mi novia?

Irina comprobó con enorme sorpresa que era capaz de reír, un sonido que la hizo derretir.

—¿A ti te parece que Kuroka puede ser la novia de nadie? Dios, ¿de qué planeta eres?

—Es una manera de hablar. No me atrevía a llamarla tu amante.

Siguió mirándola con una cálida expresión en los ojos.

—Es muy halagador, pero da la casualidad de que el tipo con el que estaba tocando es su marido, y mi amigo.

—¿El tipo delgado que toca el piano? ¿De verdad? —Irina consideró la idea un segundo y le resultó increíblemente romántica—. Es genial.

Issei meneó la cabeza y siguió caminando.

—Lo que quiero decir —continuó diciendo Irina andando junto a él—… estoy segura de que Kuroka se acercó para asegurarse de que no iba a acosarte ni nada parecido, pero entonces una cosa llevó a la otra y acabamos charlando. No quiero que te enfades con ella.

—No estoy enfadado con ella, sólo contigo. Lo que has hecho es demasiado.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no te preocupes que enseguida te dejo en paz, porque está claro que eso es lo que quieres.

Levantó la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para cruzar la calle y caminar en dirección opuesta al edificio en el que vivían.

Issei se quedó mirándola unos segundos, después se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino, diciéndose a sí mismo que se alegraba de haberse librado de ella.

No era cosa suya que se dedicase a pasear sola en mitad de la noche; había sido ella la que había decidido seguirlo.

No iba a preocuparse por ella.

Volvió a darse media vuelta con una maldición en los labios. Sólo iba a asegurarse de que llegaba a casa sana y salva, nada más. Después se olvidaría de ella para siempre.

Estaba todavía a media manzana de ella cuando ocurrió.

Un hombre salió de entre las sombras y la agarró. Ella lanzó un grito ensordecedor. Issei soltó la guitarra y echó a correr con los puños apretados, pero se detuvo en seco al ver cómo Irina se giraba y no sólo conseguía zafarse de su atacante, sino que le propino un puñetazo en la nariz y un rodillazo en la entrepierna con el que lo hizo caer al suelo de bruces.

—¡Sólo tengo mil quinientos malditos yenes! ¡Mil quinientos yenes, estúpido! —Gritaba cuando Issei consiguió reaccionar y llegar a su lado—. Si necesitabas dinero, habérmelo pedido, estúpido.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, maldita sea. Esto es culpa tuya. No le habría pegado tan fuerte si no hubiese estado enfadada contigo.

Issei se fijó en que se estaba mirando los nudillos y le agarró la mano.

—Mueve los dedos.

—Déjame en paz.

—Vamos, mueve los dedos.

—¡Oye! —Dijo una mujer desde una ventana—. ¿Quieres que llame a la policía?

—Sí —respondió Irina mientras hacía lo que Issei le pedía—. Sí, por favor. Gracias —añadió con algo más de suavidad.

—Menuda damisela indefensa —farfullo Issei—. No tienes nada roto, pero deberían hacerte una radiografía.

—Muchas gracias, doctor —retiró la mano bruscamente—. Ya puedes irte, estoy perfectamente bien.

El atacante empezó a moverse en el suelo e Issei le puso un pie en el pecho.

—Creo que mejor me quedo un rato. ¿Por qué no me traes la guitarra? La he tirado al suelo porque aún creía que el lobo feroz se comería a Caperucita.

Irina estuvo a punto de decirle que si quería su guitarra, fuera por ella, pero entonces pensó que si tenía que volver a pegar al atacante, se haría daño en la mano. Así pues, comenzó a caminar con toda la dignidad que pudo, recogió la guitarra y volvió con ella.

—Gracias —le dijo ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Por intentar ayudarme.

—No hay de qué —respondió Issei.

Se retiró en cuanto llegó el coche patrulla y, al ver lo bien que se explicaba Irina, albergó la esperanza de poder escabullirse sin más, pero justo en ese momento se dirigió a él uno de los agentes.

—¿Ha visto usted lo ocurrido?

Issei suspiró con resignación.

—Sí.


	4. Su Nombre Es

**Título:** Tu Jardín Con Enanitos  
 **Autor:** Ritchy  
 **Parejas:** H. Issei / S. Irina  
 **Clasificación:** M (B15, dependiendo de la clasificación de vuestros países.)

 **Resumen:** Hyoudou Issei es un hombre solitario que sólo busca tranquilidad y la oscuridad para poder sobrevivir un tiempo más. Es entonces, que a su vida llega la sonrisa radiante de Shidou Irina, quien se le colaría en su vida en más de mil maneras.

 **Notas / Avisos:**

\- Esta historia no está revisada, porque no tengo un Beta.  
\- Hay mucho contenido para adultos, si sabéis a lo que me refiero.  
\- Éste, como os daréis cuenta, es un Universo Alternativo, por lo que no se perderán de cosas importantes.  
\- Es título está basado en la canción de "Tu Jardín Con Enanitos" de Melendi. Y la historia, basada en la novela de "La Chica Perfecta" de [GirlCrazy01]

 **Advertencia:**

Yo no soy dueño de los personajes, la historia retorcida o el universo, etcétera; estos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo soy propietario de los personajes que he creado, y de esta historia que he escrito. Eso es todo.

…

Agradezco el apoyo de todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leer mi historia a lo largo de los días que he ido publicando cada capítulo. Y doy mis más sinceras gracias a las personas que me han compartido su punto de opinión respecto a la historia en los comentarios y por mensajes privados. Sin más, pueden leer.

* * *

Y así fue cómo se le hicieron las dos de las mañana antes de poder volver al edificio con Irina, cada uno a su respectivo apartamento. Issei tenía aún en la boca el terrible sabor del café de la comisaría, y un incipiente dolor de cabeza amenazaba con no dejarle dormir en las próximas horas.

—Ha sido emocionante, ¿verdad? Todo lleno de policías y de delincuentes. La verdad es que resultaba difícil distinguir a los unos de los otros. Bueno, los detectives llevaban corbata. La verdad es que han sido muy amables al enseñármelo todo. Debiste haber venido. Las salas de interrogatorios eran tal y como las imaginaba. Oscuras y escalofriantes.

Debía de ser la única persona en el mundo capaz de encontrarle el lado positivo a un atraco.

—Aún estoy nerviosa —dijo entonces—. ¿Tú no? ¿Quieres galletas? Todavía me quedan bastantes.

Mientras sacaba las llaves, Issei pensó en no hacer el menor caso a su invitación, pero un rugido en el estómago le recordó que hacía más de seis horas que no comía nada. Y sus galletas eran una especie de milagro.

—Bueno.

—Genial —abrió la puerta de su casa y se descalzó antes de ir hacia la cocina—. Puedes entrar. Te las pondré en un plato para que puedas comerlas a solas en tu guarida, pero no hace falta que esperes en el descansillo.

Issei entró dejando la puerta abierta a su espalda. Era de imaginar que su casa fuera un lugar alegre y lleno de toques de buen gusto. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor mientras ella ponía algunas galletas en un plato sin dejar de parlotear ni un momento.

—Hablas mucho.

—Lo sé. Sobre todo, cuando estoy nerviosa.

—¿Alguna vez estás tranquila?

—De vez en cuando.

Se fijó en las fotos enmarcadas que había sobre un mueble, varios pares de pendientes, unos zapatos en el suelo, una novela romántica y el olor a flores frescas. Todo encajaba con ella a la perfección, pensó en el momento en que su vista se detuvo en una tira de manga.

—Violinista en París —dijo, y después se fijó en la firma. Irina—. ¿Es tuyo?

—Sí. Ése es mi manga, pero supongo que no dedicarás mucho tiempo a leer mangas, ¿verdad?

Issei distinguía una pulla con sólo oírla, así que se volvió a mirarla y, quizás fuera por culpa de la hora o del cansancio, pero lo cierto era que la vio sencillamente encantadora y atractiva.

—¿Touji Shidou, el autor de High School XD, es tu padre?

—Sí.

Era toda una coincidencia. Había una estrecha relación entre los Shidou y los Hyoudou. Se acercó a la barra que separaba la cocina del salón y agarró un par de galletas del plato.

—Me gusta su trabajo.

—Me alegro —al ver que agarraba más galletas, Irina le dijo—: ¿Quieres un vaso de leche?

—No. ¿Tienes cerveza?

—¿Con las galletas? —Hizo una mueca de asco, pero le sacó una cerveza de la nevera—. Espero que sea de tu agrado, es la que le gusta a Arthur.

—Arthur tiene muy buen gusto. ¿Es tu novio?

—Supongo que eso significa que yo sí soy de las que tienen novios, pero no. Es el marido de Xenovia. Xenovia y Arthur Pendragon viven justo debajo de ti, en el 309; aunque Xenovia sigue usando su apellido de soltera, le gusta más. Hoy he salido a cenar con ellos y con el aburrido del primo de Xenovia, Dulio.

—¿Era ése sobre el que farfullabas cuando llegaste a casa?

—¿Estaba farfullando? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Hablar en voz alta era otra costumbre que intentaba quitarse desde hacía tiempo—. Puede ser. Es la tercera vez que Xenovia me enreda para salir con Dul. Es corredor de bolsa, treinta y cinco años y guapo, si te gustan los tipos de mandíbula ancha y cabellos por los hombros. Tiene un BMW descapotable, un apartamento en Azabu y una casa de veraneo en Hawái, suele llevar trajes de Sy Devore, le gusta la comida Francesa y tiene los dientes perfectos.

Issei sonrió con interés, a su pesar.

—¿Y qué haces que no estás casada y buscando un dúplex en el que vivir con él?

—Ése sería exactamente el sueño de Xenovia. Primero, no tengo el menor interés en casarme y vivir en un dúplex, y segundo y más importante, preferiría vivir en un hormiguero que con Dulio.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Que me aburre —afirmó, pero entonces hizo un gesto de pesar—. Soy muy mala.

—¿Por qué? A mí me pareces sincera.

—Lo soy —dijo al tiempo que agarraba una segunda galleta—. La verdad es que es buena persona, pero no creo que haya leído un solo libro, ni visto ninguna película en los últimos cinco años. Verá alguna que otra en la televisión, pero ninguna película de verdad y sin embargo se atreve a criticarlas.

—Ni siquiera lo conozco y ya me aburre.

Eso la hizo reír.

—Dicen que se mira en las cucharas para comprobar que tiene el pelo en orden, y podría pasarse la vida entera hablando de las cotizaciones de la bolsa. Y, por si fuera poco, besa como un pez.

—Vaya —había olvidado por completo que tenía intención de agarrar el plato de galletas y huir a su apartamento—. ¿Y cómo se supone que besan los peces?

Irina hizo una enorme "O" con la boca y luego se echó a reír.

—Los peces no besan, pero si lo hicieran, sería algo así. Hoy he estado a punto de escapar sin tener que pasar por tal experiencia, pero entonces ha intervenido Xenovia.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido decir que no?

—Claro que se me ha ocurrido —dijo con una sonrisa de vergüenza y autocrítica—. Pero nunca consigo hacerlo. Xenovia me quiere y, por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender, también quiere a Dul y cree que hacemos la pareja perfecta. Ya sabes cómo es cuando alguien te pone en una situación así con toda su buena intención.

—No, no lo sé.

Irina lo observó inclinando la cabeza. Le vino a la mente la imagen de su apartamento vacío. Parecía que no tenía ni muebles, ni familia.

—Pues es una lástima porque, aunque a veces resulte muy molesto, yo no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—¿Qué tal la mano? —le preguntó al ver que se frotaba los nudillos.

—Ah. Todavía me duele un poco. Mañana me va a costar trabajar, pero aprovecharé la experiencia para hacer alguna manga.

—No me imagino a Gabriela tumbando a un atracador de un puñetazo y una patada.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Irina.

—Entonces lo lees.

—De vez en cuando —de pronto pensó que era preciosa y estaba llena de vida. Empezaba a resultarle muy tentadora la idea de comprobar sí sus labios eran tan deliciosos como sus galletas.

Seguramente eso era lo que ocurriría cuando uno acababa comiendo galletas caseras en mitad de la noche con una mujer que se ganaba la vida viendo el lado más positivo de la vida.

—No tienes la ironía de tu padre, ni el ingenio artístico de tu madre, pero tienes un cierto talento para reflejar el absurdo.

Irina soltó una breve carcajada.

—Vaya, gracias por la crítica.

—De nada —dijo agarrando el plato—. Gracias por las galletas.

Irina lo vio alejarse hacia la puerta. Se iba a enterar del talento que tenía para el absurdo cuando viera los siguientes números del manga.

—Oye.

Él se detuvo y la miró.

—¿Qué?

—Supongo que tendrás nombre, apartamento 409.

—Sí, claro que tengo nombre, 408. Es Hyoudou —agarró la cerveza y el plato con la misma mano, y con la otra cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les parece una maldito maratón de capítulos? Arre, les encargo los comentarios con sus opiniones de acuerdo al maratón de capítulos, y tal vez un poco de contenido salvaje.**


	5. Hoy Le Pido A Mis Sueños

**Título:** Tu Jardín Con Enanitos  
 **Autor:** Ritchy  
 **Parejas:** H. Issei / S. Irina  
 **Clasificación:** M (B15, dependiendo de la clasificación de vuestros países.)

 **Resumen:** Hyoudou Issei es un hombre solitario que sólo busca tranquilidad y la oscuridad para poder sobrevivir un tiempo más. Es entonces, que a su vida llega la sonrisa radiante de Shidou Irina, quien se le colaría en su vida en más de mil maneras.

 **Notas / Avisos:**

\- Esta historia no está revisada, porque no tengo un Beta.  
\- Hay mucho contenido para adultos, si sabéis a lo que me refiero.  
\- Éste, como os daréis cuenta, es un Universo Alternativo, por lo que no se perderán de cosas importantes.  
\- Es título está basado en la canción de "Tu Jardín Con Enanitos" de Melendi. Y la historia, basada en la novela de "La Chica Perfecta" de [GirlCrazy01]

 **Advertencia:**

Yo no soy dueño de los personajes, la historia retorcida o el universo, etcétera; estos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo soy propietario de los personajes que he creado, y de esta historia que he escrito. Eso es todo.

…

Creo que este ha sido uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito hasta ahora. Con una pizca de salseo, un poco de historia y platica algo enredada entre personajes, he logrado crear este capítulo que hasta el momento me ha gustado más que los otros. En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

 ** _Gaul Galette des Rois:_** Que halagadoras son esas palabras, mi querido amigo. Me satisface saber que te ha gustado esta narrativa a lo largo de los capítulos que he estado publicando últimamente. Reconozco que no muchos escritores se atreven a escribir algo nuevo y propio por miedo a las críticas del público, y deciden irse por el camino fácil, que es copiar un éxito de tiempos pasados; volviéndolo aburrido y repetitivo. Gracias, nuevamente, por leer mi(s) obra(s). Y para tu pregunta sobre una historia con Serafall, Ravel, Koneko, Ophis, y Kunou, pues no he llegado a un acuerdo conmigo mismo de escribir algo nuevo hasta que termine con esta obra. No es que no quiera, me apetece hacerlo (a pesar de que no sé quién es Kunou porque no he leído las novelas ligeras). Sin embargo, si me atareo con más historias de las que puedo hacer, terminaré odiándome a mí mismo por no poder escribir un miserable capítulo. A lo que quiero llegar es que lo que me pidas, muy probablemente lo llegué a hacer, pero dame el tiempo para terminar esta historia, y veras que en poco tiempo tendrás esa obra que tanto quieres leer.

* * *

Cuando las escenas se le agolpaban en la cabeza, Irina podía trabajar sin para hasta que se le agarrotaban los dedos y ya no podía sujetar el lápiz o pincel.

Al día siguiente se alimentó de galletas y de refrescos sin azúcar, con los que fingía compensar la ingestión de calorías. Sobre el papel, Gabriela y su amiga Claire, que en los últimos dos años había ido adquiriendo muchas de las cualidades de Xenovia, ideaban el plan perfecto para desvelar los secretos del misterioso hombre.

Su nombre iba a ser "Ddraig", pero eso sería después de unas cuantas entregas de misterio.

Durante tres días apenas se levantó de la mesa de dibujo. Xenovia tenía llave, por lo que no tenía que levantarse a abrirle la puerta cada vez que iba a visitarla. Y era ella la que bajaba a abrir también cuando la señora Phoenix o cualquier otro vecino pasaban a verla.

La tercera tarde había suficiente ente en su apartamento como para celebrar una fiesta, pero Irina seguía coloreando la tira especial del domingo.

Alguien había puesto música; el ruido de las risas y de las conversaciones subía por las escaleras hasta el estudio, acompañado de un agradable olor a palomitas. Mientras se preguntaba si alguien se dignaría a llevarle algo de comer, Irina observó su trabajo.

Era cierto que no tenía la agudeza de su padre, reconoció, ni el genio de su madre. Pero también era cierto que tenía "cierto talento". Dibujaba con mano rápida y firme, también pintaba bastante bien si estaba de humor. El manga le proporcionaba el espacio perfecto en el que plasmar la sociedad tal y como ella la veía.

Quizá no profundizara en los asuntos más delicados, ni analizara la política con visión sarcástica, pero su trabajo hacía reír a la gente, les hacía compañía mientras se tomaban el café a toda prisa antes de ir al trabajo o mientras desayunaban plácidamente el domingo por la mañana.

 _Pero lo más importante,_ pensó mientras ponía su nombre bajo la última viñeta, _lo más importante es que me hace feliz a mí._

Si Hyoudou pensaba que su comentario la había ofendido, estaba equivocado. Estaba más que satisfecha con su "cierto talento".

Cuando sonó el teléfono, Irina respondió con voz alegre, pues estaba satisfecha con el intenso trabajo que había llevado a cabo en los últimos tres días.

—Eso es lo que yo llamo una muchacha jovial.

—¡Abuelo! Es que estoy contenta, y ahora que estoy hablando contigo, mucho más.

Técnicamente, Michael Miyamoto no era su abuelo, pero eso nunca había impedido que ambos se consideraran abuelo y nieta respectivamente. El amor no entendía de ese tipo de tecnicidades.

—¿Entonces por qué no has llamado a tu abuela o a mí? Ya sabes cuánto le preocupa que vivas sola en esa enorme ciudad.

—¿Sola? —Levantó el teléfono para que pudiera oír los sonidos de la fiesta que se desarrollaba a sólo peldaños de distancia—. La verdad, es que nunca me siento sola.

—¿Otra vez tienes la casa llena de gente?

—Eso parece. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué tal está todo el mundo? Cuéntame.

Irina se acostó en el respaldo de la silla y escuchó cómodamente el relato de su abuelo sobre la familia. Se alegró enormemente cuando le dijo que estaban preparando una pequeña reunión para el verano.

—Qué bien. Estoy deseando ver a todo el mundo. Hace ya mucho de la boda de Saji y Sona, y les echo de menos.

—No tienes por qué esperar hasta el verano. Estamos aquí siempre que quieras. —Puede que le dé una sorpresa—. En realidad llamaba para darte una sorpresa. Supongo que no te habrás enterado de que Sona está embarazada. En navidades tendremos otro niño en la familia.

—Abuelo, es estupendo. Los llamaré esta misma noche para felicitarlos. Daniel y Rias están a punto de tener el suyo, así que estas navidades vamos a tener muchos bebés a los que mimar.

—Con lo que te gustan los niños, deberías estar ocupada teniendo alguno propio.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de cosas, que la hizo sonreír.

—Mis primos están haciendo tan buen trabajo.

—Desde luego, pero eso no significa que tú puedas dejar de lado tu obligación. Puede que seas una Shidou, pero llevas a los Miyamoto en el corazón.

—Bueno, supongo que siempre podría rendirme y casarme con Dulio.

—¿El de la boca de pez?

—No es la boca, es que besa como un pez, aunque… sí, el de la boca de pez- Podríamos darte unos cuantos mocosos.

—Tonterías. Necesitas un hombre, no una trucha con traje caro. Alguien que tenga algo más de cabeza que dinero, que entienda de arte y que sea lo bastante serio como para alejarte de los problemas.

—Ya me alejo de los problemas yo sola —le recordó y decidió no mencionar el incidente ocurrido con el atracador—. Además, como la abuela se quedó contigo, es mejor que viva aquí, en la gran ciudad.

Michael Miyamoto soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Con todos los hombres que hay en esa ciudad, deberías ser capaz de encontrar alguno que te guste. Sueles salir, ¿verdad? Espero que no te pases todo el día encerrada en tus dibujos.

—Sólo últimamente, pero es que tenía que aprovechar la inspiración. Hay un vecino nuevo en el edifico, un tipo hosco y distante… no, seamos sinceros, maleducado y brusco. Creo que no tiene trabajo, aunque a vece toca la guitarra en un pequeño club que hay a pocas manzanas de aquí. Es el vecino perfecto para Asia.

—¿De verdad?

—Se pasa el día en su apartamento y no habla con nadie. Se llama Hyoudou.

—Pero si no habla con nadie, ¿cómo es que sabes su nombre?

—Abuelo —se permitió una sonrisa engreída—. ¿Alguna vez se me ha resistido alguien? No me contó su vida precisamente, pero con unas cuantas galletas conseguí que al menos me dijera su nombre.

—¿Y qué tal aspecto tiene?

—Es guapo, muy guapo. Akeno se va a volver loca por él.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —Exclamó Michael con una carcajada de deleite.

Una vez hubo conseguido toda la información que necesitaba de su nieta adoptiva, Michael hizo una nueva llamada. Sonrió con malicia cuando Issei contestó con voz impaciente.

—¿Sí?

—Es usted tan dulce, Hyoudou, que se me alegra el corazón con sólo oírlo.

—Señor Miyamoto —la voz del nipón le cambió el humor de golpe y le hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué tal se adapta a su nuevo departamento?

—Bastante bien. Le agradezco de nuevo que me haya dejado utilizarlo mientras mi casa está en obras. Con toda esa gente a mi alrededor, no habría podido trabajar —frunció el ceño al mirar a la pared por la que le llegaba el ruido de la cada de al lado—. Claro que esto tampoco está resultando muy tranquilo precisamente. Parece que mi vecina está celebrando algo.

—¿Irina? Es mi nieta, una muchacha muy sociable.

—Desde luego. No sabía que fuera su nieta.

—Bueno, algo parecido. Debería relajarse un poco y unirse a la fiesta.

—No, gracias —antes prefería tomarse un vaso de detergente—. Debe de tener en su apartamento a la mitad de los habitantes del vecindario. Señor Miyamoto este edifico suyo está lleno de gente a la que le gusta más hablar que comer. Y su nieta parece la cabecilla del grupo.

—Es una chica muy cordial. Me tranquiliza saber que durante un tiempo vivirá cerca de ella. Usted es un tipo sensato, Hyoudou. De hecho, me gustaría pedirle que le echara un ojo de vez en cuando. Irina a veces es un poco ingenua y eso me preocupa.

Issei sonrió cuando le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Irina tumbando a aquel atracador con la precisión de un boxeador.

—Yo que usted, no me preocuparía.

—Ahora que sé que usted está cerca, no lo haré. Una chica tan guapa como Indira… porque es muy guapa, ¿no le parece?

—Mucho.

—También es muy lista. Y responsable, aunque parezca algo alocada. Pero no se puede ser alocada y crear un manga tan popular todos los días, ¿no cree? Hay que ser creativa, artística y muy responsable para entregar el trabajo a tiempo día tras día. Eso usted lo sabe mejor que nadie porque escribir obras de teatro no debe de ser nada fácil.

—No —Issei se frotó los ojos, estaba cansado de pelearse con un trabajo que no estaba yendo tan bien como debería—. No lo es.

—Pero usted tiene mucho talento, Hyoudou, un talento muy poco usual. Yo lo admiro por eso.

—Últimamente me parece una maldición más que un talento. Pero se lo agradezco.

—Debería salir y distraerse un poco. Salga con alguna chica guapa. Yo no sé mucho de escribir, aunque tengo dos nietos que se ganan la vida muy bien gracias a eso. Debería aprovechar al máximo la ciudad antes de volver a encerrarse en su casa.

—Puede que lo haga.

—Ah, Hyoudou, hágame el favor de no decirle a Irina que le he pedido que cuide de ella. Esas cosas le molestan mucho. El problema es que su abuela se preocupa mucho por ella.

—No le diré nada —prometió Issei.

Después de la conversación con Michael Miyamoto, Issei llegó a la conclusión de que el ruido acabaría por volverlo loco, por lo que decidió salir a tocar al club, pero descubrió que aquel día la música no conseguía alejarlo de sus pensamientos.

No dejaba de imaginar a Irina sentada en la mesa del fondo, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos, una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos llenos de brillo. Aquella mujer había invadido una zona que Issei protegía bien y eso era algo que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

DxD's era una des vías de escape. A menudo viajaba desde Akihabara sólo para subirse al escenario con Vali y tocar hasta que la tensión desaparecía, diluida en la música. Después volvía a casa o se quedaba a dormir en el sofá que había en el despacho del local.

Allí nadie lo molestaba, ni le exigía más de lo que él podía dar.

Sin embargo, ahora que Irina había estado allí, no dejaba de mirar a la mesa que había ocupado y de preguntarse si volvería a hacerlo. A mirarlo con sus enormes ojos violetas.

—Amigo —le dijo Vali después de dar un largo trago del vaso de agua que tenía sobre su querido piano—. Hoy no sólo tocas Blues, llevan dentro hasta la nota más triste.

—Sí, eso parece.

—Cuando un hombre tiene la cara que tienes tú ahora, suele haber una mujer implicada.

Issei negó con la cabeza y se volvió a llevar la guitarra al vientre.

—No. No se trata de ninguna mujer, es por el trabajo.

Vali asintió sin estar demasiado convencido.

—Sí tú lo dices, hermano.

…

Volvió a casa a las tres de la mañana con la intención de golpear a la puerta de Irina y exigir que dejaran de hacer ruido, así que sintió cierta decepción al descubrir que la fiesta había terminado. Del apartamento vecino no salía ni el más mínimo ruido.

Entró en el suyo y decidió aprovechar la paz que se respiraba para sentarse a trabajar. Después de hacerse un café bien fuerte, se sentó al ordenador para adentrarse en la obra, en la mente de unos personajes que estaban destrozando sus vidas porque no podían comprender su propio corazón.

El sol había salido ya cuando se levantó de la mesa, cuando desapareció la oleada de energía que lo había invadido. Era el primer trabajo realmente sólido que conseguía hilar en casi una semana, y lo celebró acostándose completamente vestido.

Y soñó con un hermoso rostro con unos ojos de color violeta, y con una voz que canturreaba como el agua de un arroyo.

"¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan serio?", le preguntaba ella, riéndose mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello.

"Porque la vida es algo serio."

"Pero eso es sólo una de las caras de la moneda. ¿No vas a bailar conmigo?"

En realidad ya lo estaba haciendo. Estaban en DxD's, y aunque el local estaba vacío, la música sonaba llenando el aire de una sensual melodía.

"No voy a vigilarte. No puedo permitírmelo."

"Pero si ya lo estás haciendo."

Levantó la mirada hacia él, y al ver el modo en que se curvaban sus labios, Issei sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

"Pero eso no es todo lo que quieres hacerme, ¿verdad?"

"No te deseo."

Otra vez esa risa, ligera como el aire, burbujeante como el champán.

"¿Por qué mentir en tu propio sueño? Puedes hacerme todo lo que desees en tus sueños."

"No te deseo", se empeñó a decir una vez más mientras la tumbaba sobre el suelo. Y entonces, la notó desnuda por completo, sin ninguna ropa encima y una sonrisa maléfica que lo invitaba a desatar su imaginación sobre ella.

Se despertó sudando, enredado en las sábanas, preocupado y sorprendido.

Cuando consiguió pensar con claridad, decidió que aquella mujer era un peligro, pero lo único que era cierto de aquel erótico sueño era que no la deseaba.

Se frotó la cara y miró la hora. Eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, lo que significaba que había conseguido dormir ocho horas seguidas después de casi una semana. ¿Qué importaba que no fuera en el momento en que solía hacerlo todo el mundo?

Bajó a la cocina, apuró el café que quedaba y se comió el único bollito que tenía. Tarde o temprano tendría que salir a la calle a comprar comida.

Estuvo haciendo ejercicio una hora y se alegró de que el sudor que cubría su cuerpo no tuviera nada que ver con ninguna fantasía sexual. Después se dio una larga ducha y se afeitó por primera vez en tres o cuatro días. Una vez vestido y con la mente despejada, salió del apartamento con actitud alegre.

Irina dejó caer la mano que había levantado para apretar el timbre.

—Gracias a Dios que estás en casa.

La alegría se esfumó al ver su rostro sonriente y al recordar de inmediato el sueño.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que hacerme un favor.

—De eso nada.

—Es una emergencia —lo agarró del brazo de que pudiera pasar de largo—. Es cuestión de vida o muerte. La mía y la del sobrino de la señora Phoenix, porque uno de los dos morirá si tengo que salir con él. Por eso le he dicho a la señora Phoenix que tenía una cita.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que todo eso me interesa en lo más mínimo?

—No te pongas antipático, Hyoudou. Estoy desesperada. No tuve tiempo de pensar y no sé mentir; lo hago muy poco, por eso no se me da bien- no dejaba de preguntarme con quién iba a salir y, como no se me ocurría nadie, le dije tu nombre.

Era cierto que estaba desesperada, por eso se colocó frente a él bloqueqandole el camino.

—A ver, déjame que te aclare una cosa. Todo eso no es problema mío.

—No, ya lo sé, es sólo mío. Me habría inventado algo mejor si la señora Phoenix no me hubiese pillado trabajando y con la cabeza en otra cosa —él se pasó las manos por el cabello dejándoselo de punta—. Va a estar mirando y sabrá si salimos juntos o no.

Se dio media vuelta, apretándose las sienes con las manos como si así pudiera estimular a su mente para idear algo.

—Mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es salir de aquí conmigo como si tuviéramos una cita; algo relajado. Nos tomaremos un café o algo así, y después de un par de horas volveremos juntos, porque si no lo hacemos, se enterará. La señora Phoenix se entera de todo. Te daré diez mil yenes.

Eso último lo dejó atónito. Lo absurdo de la idea hizo que se quedara inmóvil antes de comenzar a bajar la escalera.

—¿Vas a pagarme para que salga contigo?

—No es eso exactamente, pero más o menos. Sé que te vendrá bien el dinero y me parece justo compensarte de algún modo por tu tiempo. Diez mil yenes por un par de horas, Hyoudou, y yo pagaré el café.

Issei se apoyó en la pared, observándola. La situación era tan ridícula, que despertó en él un sentido del absurdo que creía haber olvidado hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Sólo café? ¿Sin tarta?

Ella se echó a reír con alivio.

—¿Quieres tarta? Eso está hecho.

—¿Dónde está el dinero?

—Enseguida.

Entró corriendo a su apartamento. La oyó subir las escaleras.

—Deja que me arregle un poco —gritó desde dentro.

—El cronómetro está en marcha, niña.

—Está bien. ¿Dónde demonios está mí…? ¡Ay, dos minutos, sólo dos minutos. No quiero que me diga que podría conservar a algún hombre si me pusiera un poco de pintalabios!

Efectivamente fueron os minutos, después apareció subida a otros de esos zapatos de tacón con aguja, los labios pintados de rosa oscuro y unos pendientes largos. _Otra vez son diferentes_ , se fijó Issei al tiempo que ella le daba los billetes que a completaron los diez mil yenes.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. Sé que debe de parecerte una estupidez, pero es que no quería ofenderla.

—Si para no ofenderla estás dispuesta a pagar diez mil yenes, es asunto tuyo —se metió los billetes en el bolsillo sin dejar de mirarla con curiosidad—. Vamos, tengo hambre.

—¿Quieres cenar? Podemos ir a cenar. Aquí cerca hay un lugar en el que sirven buena pasta. Bueno, vámonos. Finge que no sabes que nos está observando —le susurró cuando se acercaban a la puerta del edificio—. Actúa con naturalidad. ¿Podrías agarrarme de la mano?

—¿Por qué?

—Por el amor de Dios —protestó tomándole la mano con firmeza—. Es nuestra primera cita, intenta hacer como si estuvieses pasándolo bien.

—Sólo me has dado diez mil yenes —le recordó y se sorprendió cuando ella se echó a reír.

—Eres un tipo difícil. Realmente difícil. Vamos a cenar, a ver si eso te pone de mejor humor.

Y así fue, nadie podría haberse resistido a un plato de espagueti ni a la alegría de Irina.

—Está riquísimo, ¿verdad? —Lo vio comer con verdadero placer y pensó que seguramente no habría comido nada consistente desde hace semanas—. Siempre que vengo aquí acabo comiendo más de la cuenta, luego me llevo lo que queda a casa y al día siguiente vuelvo a comer más de lo debido. Podrías salvarme de ponerme como un tonel, llevándotelo tú.

—De acuerdo —dijo él al tiempo que llenaba de vino Chianti sus copas.

—¿Sabes? Estoy segura de que hay un montón de clubes de jazz que estarían encantados de contratarte.

—¿Qué?

Irina sonrió de un modo que lo obligó a mirarla a la boca, esa boca tan sensual que cuando se curvaba hacía que le saliera un hoyito en la mejilla.

—Eres muy bueno con la guitarra. Seguro que encuentras un empleo enseguida.

Issei levantó su copa, divertido por la situación. Irina creía que era un músico sin trabajo. Bueno, ¿por qué no?

—Los trabajos van y vienen.

—¿Sueles trabajar en fiestas privadas? —Se inclinó sobre la mesa con entusiasmo—. Yo conozco mucha gente, siempre hay alguien preparando una fiesta.

—no lo dudo.

—Podrías darles tu nombre si quieres. ¿Te importa viajar?

—¿A dónde?

—Algunos parientes míos tienen hoteles. Imperial Hotel Tokyo no está lejos. Supongo que no tendrás coche.

Tenía un Corvette del año guardado en un garaje del centro de la ciudad.

—Aquí no.

Irina se echó a reír.

—Bueno, no es difícil llegar a Onjuku desde Tokyo.

A pesar de lo divertido que resultara, lo mejor era no permitir que se entusiasmara más de la cuenta.

—Irina, no necesito que nadie me organice la vida.

—Lo siento, es una mala costumbre que tengo —se disculpó sin ofenderse—. Me meto en la vida de los demás y luego me molesta cuando otros lo hacen conmigo. Como la señora Phoenix, la actual presidenta del club que parece haberse formado para buscarme un buen hombre. Me vuelve loca.

—¿Por qué tú no quieres un buen hombre?

—Supongo que en algún momento lo querré. Vengo de una gran familia y eso me predispone a querer formar algún día la mía, pero aún tengo mucho tiempo. Me gusta vivir en la ciudad y hacer lo que quiero cuando quiero. No me gustan los horarios, por eso nunca había encajado bien en ningún empleo hasta lo de los mangas. Y no es que no sea un trabajo que no requiera disciplina, pero yo dispongo mi trabajo y mi tiempo. Supongo que a ti te pasa algo parecido con la música.

—Supongo —el trabajo para él rara vez era un placer y sin embargo para ella parecía serlo. La música también lo era para él.

—Hyoudou —comenzó con una sonrisa—. ¿Con qué frecuencia participas en una conversación con más de tres oraciones completas?

—Me gusta noviembre. En noviembre suelo hablar mucho. Es un mes de transición en el que me pongo filosófico.

—Parece que tienes cierto sentido del humor escondido en algún lugar —se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y suspiró con satisfacción—. ¿Postre?

—Desde luego.

—Muy bien, pero no pidas tiramisú porque entonces tendré que suplicarte que me des un poco, luego otro poco y acabaré en coma.

Sin apartas los ojos de ella, levantó la mano para llamar al camarero con la autoridad de un hombre que estuviera acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Irina frunció el ceño.

—Tiramisú —le dijo al camarero—. Con dos tenedores. Quiero ver si un coma podría hacerte callar.

Irina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para dejar de reírse.

—No creo, hablo incluso en sueños. Mi hermana siempre me amenazaba con ponerme una almohada en la cara.

—Creo que me gustaría esa hermana tuya.

—Mi hermana es guapísima… probablemente sea tu tipo. Elegante, sofisticada y muy inteligente. Tiene una galería de arte en Portsmouth.

Irina repartió las últimas gotas de vino entre las dos copas. Seguramente eso explicaba por qué se sentía más relajado de lo que se había sentido desde hacía semanas, o meses. Quizá incluso años.

—¿Vas a emparejarme con ella?

—Puede que le gustaras —consideró Irina observándolo detenidamente por encima del borde de la copa—. Eres bastante guapo a pesar de tu estilo arrogante y hosco. Tocas música, lo que seguramente resultara muy atractivo para alguien que aprecia tanto el arte. Y eres demasiado desagradable para tratarla como si fuera de la realeza, como hacen muchos hombres.

—¿De verdad?

—Es tan guapa, que no pueden evitarlo. Lo peor es que a ella le molesta que se queden atontados por su aspecto y acaba dejándolos. Seguramente te rompería el corazón —añadió con un movimiento de la mano—. Claro que quizá eso te viniera bien.

—Yo no tengo corazón —dijo él cuando el camarero les llevo el postre—. Pensé que ya te habrías dado cuenta.

—Claro que lo tienes —con un gesto de rendición, Irina aceptó uno de los tenedores y probó el tiramisú, lo que la hizo suspirar de placer—. Lo que ocurre, es que lo tienes encerrado bajo gruesa armadura para que nadie pueda volver a hacerte daño. Dios, ¿no te parece que está delicioso? Por favor, no me dejes que coma más, sólo este último bocado.

Pero Isse la miraba fijamente, sorprendido de que aquella pequeña lunática lo hubiese analizado de manera tan certera cuando otras que decían amarlo no habían conseguido ni aproximarse.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿El qué? ¿No te he dicho que no me dejes comer más? ¿Es que eres un sádico?

—Olvídalo —decidió dejar el tema y retiró el plato de tiramisú para dejarlo fuera de su alcance—. Es mío —y se dispuso a comer lo que quedaba.

Sólo tuvo que amenazarla una vez con el tenedor para que no volviera a intentar comer.

…

—Lo he pasado muy bien —dijo Irina cuando volvían caminando hacia el edificio. Se había agarrado a su brazo—. Ha sido mucho más divertido que pasarse la noche entera tratando de que Raiser no me meta la mano bajo la falda.

Por algún motivo, la idea le resultó tremendamente irritante a Issei.

—No llevas falda.

—Claro, porque no estaba segura de poder escapar de la cita con Raiser y decidí poner en marcha un sistema de defensa.

Lo cierto era que los pantalones anchos de color azafrán que llevaba resultaban mucho más sexys que defensivos.

—¿Y por qué no tumbas a Raiser igual que hiciste la otra noche con el atracador?

—Porque la señora Phoenix lo adora, y no podría decirle que su adorado hijo es como un pulpo.

—Me parece que te dejas mangonear con mucha facilidad.

—No es cierto.

—¿No? —Preguntó Issei espontáneamente, antes de darse cuenta de que se estaba metiendo de lleno en su juego—. ¿Entonces, por qué dejas que tú amiga, Silvia…?

—Xenovia.

—Bueno… Xenovia te mete en la encerrona de tener que salir con su primo, la señora de abajo con su hijo y Dios sabe cuántos amigos más tendrás con parientes insoportables. Y tú te dejas llevar porque eres incapaz de negarte.

—Lo hacen con buena intención.

—Se están entrometiendo en tu vida, da igual con qué intención lo hagan.

—No sé —dijo con un suspiro y se quedó pensativa unos segundos—. Mira mi abuelo, por ejemplo. Bueno, en realidad no es mi abuelo, es el suegro de la hermana de mi madre, Saya. Y mi padre es primo de las respectivas parejas de sus dos hijos. Es un poco complicado.

—Sí que lo es.

—Lo sé, pero ésa es la relación que hay entre Michael y Anastasia Miyamoto, y mis padres. Mi tía Saya se casó con su hijo, Azazel Miyamoto, a lo mejor has oído hablar de él. Solía trabajar como soldado de fuerzas especiales.

—El nombre me suena.

—Y mi madre, Sasha Hyoudou es prima de Baraqiel y Gabriela Engel, los dos hermanos que se casaron con Shuri y Raphael, los otros dos hijos de Michael y Anastasia. Por eso Michael y Anastasia son como mis abuelos. ¿Me sigues?

—Perfectamente, pero ya se me ha olvidado por qué has empezado a contarme todo eso.

—A mí también —dijo riéndose y, al hacerlo, se tambaleó un poco y tuvo que agarrase a él con más fuerza—. Creo que he bebido demasiado vino —explicó—. A ver… ¡Ya me acuerdo! Estábamos hablando de entrometerse en las vidas de otros, un ejercicio en el que mi abuelo, Michael Miyamoto es el verdadero rey. Como casamentero no tiene rival. Te lo prometo, Hyoudou, ese hombre es una especie de mago. Tengo… —hizo una pausa para contar con los dedos—. Creo que ya son siete los primos que ha conseguido casar. Es increíble.

—¿Cómo que los ha casado?

—No me preguntes cómo lo hace, pero siempre encuentra a la persona perfecta, después deja que la naturaleza actúe y, antes de que se den cuenta, empiezan a sonar campanas de boda. Acabo de enterarme de que mi primo Saji y su esposa están esperando su primer hijo. Se casaron el otoño pasado.

—¿Y nadie le dice que se meta en sus asuntos?

—Claro que se lo dicen, constantemente. Pero él no hace ni caso. Supongo que pronto se encargará de mi hermana o de mi hermano.

—¿Y de ti?

—Creo que soy demasiado hábil para él. Conozco todos sus trucos y no tengo intención de enamorarme. ¿Y tú? ¿Has pasado por eso alguna vez?

—¿Si he pasado por qué?

—Por el amor, Hyoudou, no seas obtuso.

—No creo que me interese.

—Pero seguro que lo habrá algún día —vaticinó con gesto pensativo.

De pronto se detuvo en seco.

—Maldita sea —protestó—. Es el coche de Raiser. Parece que ha venido de Fukushima. Maldita sea. Bueno, tengo un plan —se volvió a mirarlo y cerró los ojos un segundo—. No debería haberme tomado la última copa.

—Eso parece, niña.

—Haz el favor de no llamarme "niña" para sentirte superior y guardar las distancias. Bueno, no importa. Lo que vamos a hacer es seguir caminando un poco más hasta que estemos justo enfrente de la ventana de señora Phoenix. Con mucha naturalidad, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es difícil, pero intentaré hacerlo.

—Me encanta ese sarcasmo tuyo. Escucha, cuando estemos delante de su ventana, nos detendremos porque seguro que está mirando y enseguida se moverán las cortinas. Tú me avisas.

La idea le parecía inofensiva y lo cierto erra que empezaba a gustarle que Irina se agarrase a su brazo. Se volvió a mirar hacia la ventana con disimulo.

—Ahí está.

—Ahora tienes que besarme.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Y vas a tener que hacerlo bien para que la señora Phoenix se dé cuenta de que Raiser no tiene nada que hacer. Te pagaré otros cinco mil yenes.

Issei se pasó la lengua por los labios. Irina tenía la mirada lánguida y estaba tan hermosa como un capullo de rosa.

—Vas a darme cinco mil yenes por besarte.

—Es un extra. Quizá así consiga que Raiser vuelva a Fukushima para siempre. Piensa que estás encima de un escenario. No significa nada. ¿Sigue mirando?

—Sí —pero ni siquiera se giró para comprobarlo.

—Estupendo. Hazlo bien. Que parezca romántico. Rodéame con tus brazos y luego inclínate hacia…

—Irina, sé cómo besar a una mujer.

—Claro. No pretendía ofenderte. Sólo quiero que salga bien para que…

Issei decidió que la mejor manera de hacerla callar era hacerlo de una vez por todas. No la rodeó con los brazos, la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza. Vio cómo sus enormes ojos violetas se abrían de la sorpresa antes de que sus bocas se unieran y las palabras se secaran en su garganta.

 _Tiene razón_ , pensó Irina. Sabía muy bien cómo besar a una mujer. Vaya, si lo sabía.

Tuvo que agarrarse a sus hombros y apenas hacer puntillas.

No pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y el corazón se le subió a la garganta. De pronto se sintió indefensa, perdida y temblorosa. El calor invadió su cuerpo.

Su beso era tan apasionado, tan ardiente, que sólo pudo dejarse llevar.

 _Es como en el sueño_ , pensó Issei. _Pero mejor, mucho mejor_. El sabor de sus labios era único, en sus sueños no la había sentido temblar de ese modo y no había sumergido las manos en su cabello de ese modo mientras gemía de placer.

La apartó sólo un poco para ver si se le habían sonrojado las mejillas como le había pasado a él. Ella lo miró sin decir nada, pero sin soltarse de él.

—Éste corre de mi cuenta —murmuró antes de besarla de nuevo.

Se oyó la bocina de un coche, alguien maldijo y se escuchó también una ventana cerrarse después de que un coche pasara junto a ellos, pero Irina no se enteró de nada de eso. Era como si estuvieran en una isla desierta con el mar mojándoles los pies.

Cuando la apartó por segunda vez, lo hizo despacio, movió las manos de un modo que casi pareció una caricia. Eso le dio tiempo a Rina para hacer que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas.

Issei habría deseado seguir besándola, devorándola. Deseaba sentir esa energía suya debajo de su cuerpo, abriéndose a ella. Pero tenía la completa certeza de que después ambos se sentirían mal.

Así que la agarró por los hombros y la miró.

—Creo que con eso será suficiente.

—¿Suficiente? —repitió ella.

—Para convencer a la señora Phoenix.

—¿La señora Phoenix? —meneó la cabeza para recuperar la claridad mental—. Ah, sí, sí —respiró hondo y esperó poder actuar con normalidad las próximas horas—. Si no se convence con esto, no se convencerá con nada. Besas de maravilla, Hyoudou.

En sus labios apareció una sonrisa que no pudo controlar. Esa mujer era prácticamente irresistible.

—Tú tampoco lo hace nada mal, niña.


	6. NOTA

**Nota:**

Un saludo a todos aquellos lectores que seguís mis absurdas y tontas historias en este increíble foro, del que soy parte desde hace tres años. ¡Vaya! Eso es bastante tiempo. He llevado desconectado de vosotros desde hace un tiempo. Y por eso me disculpo.

No vengo a escudarme con vagas excusas sobre mi desaparición durante los últimos meses, en los que los he dejado con nada más que un par de capítulos e historias incompletas. Vale, que tampoco que malo que os cuente un poco acerca de por qué me he desconectado; sin publicar nada.

Todo se debe a dos razones muy obvias… estoy a nada de terminar la preparatoria, el bachillerato o el cole… cómo vosotros le digáis. El punto aquí es el siguiente, me la he pasado perdiendo el tiempo en la escuela; tratando de no reprobar ninguna materia mientras buscaba y me preparaba para la siguiente etapa de mi vida: la universidad. Aunque no tengo pensado ir a la universidad, ya que al final he decidido unirme a algún tipo de trabajo el cual me ha llamado la atención desde que soy un puto crío de cinco años: la fuerza aérea.

Es por ello que he estado "offline" durante todo este tiempo, sin actualizar, sin leer, ni escribir nada que tenga que ver con 

Y para aquellos que quizás han perdido la esperanza en mis historias, os aviso que no tenéis que esperar demasiado. Ya que dentro de poco volveré a la acción, cargado con nuevas ideas, historias, y la continuación de muchas de mis historias. Así que, os espero, y espero que me sigáis un rato más.


End file.
